Radar
by LightsBright
Summary: You must always remember anything can happen and I mean anything. Misa Amane and L learn this by force. MisaXL Rated M for future chapters. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Radar

By: Light'sBright

L X Misa

Nobody's perfect. Nothing lasts forever. But you must always remember anything can happen and I mean anything. Misa Amane and L learn this by force.

L's POV

L was in another five star hotel. That's all he's been living in for quite sometime now. Ever since, he started to work with NAPA. But the hotels he occupied were not for long by himself. He switched every now and then as a safety precaution, to protect himself from Kira of course.

L was staring into space, burning calories with his brain while he took a sip of 'almost' tea. Noticed how the 'almost' was stressed, it pretty much was just sugar. A loud 'Candy in the mourning time, Candy in the hot sunshine,' the oh-so-energetic detective's red Chocolate was going off. (By Chocolate I mean the cell phone.)

"Ryuuzaki, I have some very unexpected news for you. Are you sitting down?" Watari knew that things didn't normally get to L. But this was very different, indeed.

"I am." "This has to be an extreme shocker if he wants me to sit down, Watari knows me well." L thought to himself. "The government has made some arrangements for you." L put his tea back down on the small table beside the red velvet chair he was sitting upon.

"Which government?" Watari sighed. "The idea belongs to the Prime Minister of Japan. But all the rest of the countries you've been to seem to agree with him." "Let's just cut to the main idea Watari." He was getting eager, if it involved that important people then it must be highly important.

"You've been betrothed to Misa Amane, by the Prime Minister of Japan." The wide-eyed detective's eyes got even wider. Even he couldn't have suspected that. "Are you still there Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes... Watari." He was still stunned. "The government wants more people like you Ryuuzaki. They all know what your capable of. After seeing what you've done for all of those countries, it makes them want your capabilities, your power. They expect children from you and Misa, many." Watari rubbed his temples.

"But... Why Misa Amane?"

"That idea was founded by the queen of England. She stated 'A wonderful prize for a wonderful man. In other words, they think you deserve something great for all you've done.'" L slouched.

"Couldn't they have just made me a statue?" "Of what? A giant letter L. The rest of the governments involved wanted to benefit as well. You also have one month till the wedding. You'll only have to show your face to the Prime Minister of Japan. I talked them out of every country leader." After hearing Watari say, it would only be the Prime Minister L calmed down a bit.

"Misa's not going to be happy now is she?"

Matsuda's POV

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Misa grabbed another almost priceless vase and tossed it near Matsuda's head. Good thing the spa room was privet.

"Misa Misa, it's not my fault-" He was cut of by another one of Misa's loud shouts. He knew she wasn't going to take this well at all. The Prime Minister addressed Matsuda, Misa Misa's manager to be the bearer of bad news. Thats why he took her to a five star spa to make her happy, god knew she wasn't going to be happy for a long time. Matsuda already finished telling her all of the details an hour ago. Her temper tantrum had been going that long. While Matsuda was reminiscing, Misa had made a sudden halt on her bitching. It was to quiet for comfort. The model slowly slipped to the cold, stone, spa floor. Now looking more depressed than pissed.

Misa's POV

The big super star's eyes started to water. "Light..." Misa whimpered. She was a fallen star from a beautiful nighttime sky. She was depressed. She was no longer Light Yagami's girlfriend. But in fact, Hideki Ryuuga's forced fiancé, and I don't mean the singer. Matsuda put his arm around Misa and patted her back. "I don't know what else to tell you..." Misa broke out into a mass amount of tears.

"Theres no way out..." The poor model cried until she fell unconscious.

"Mmm..." Misa felt light headed. She was in a hospital, she knew it. Where else would Matsu put her. "He worries over such little things." She thought to her self.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have taken better care of her. I've failed as a manager." Said Matsuda. Misa Misa turned to her head to the left side of her hospital bed to see what was the matter. "It's all my fault. Please don't blame Matsu. I was throwing a temper tantrum." Her vision eased. She could tell there were to other important looking men in the room other than her manager. Matsuda then turned to Misa and gave her a reassuring smile. "I have more good news Misa Misa." He was trying to keep his cool. Matsu gently walked over to where she layed and bent down near her.

"Your going to have to move out of where your currently living and move in with L at the Midori Hotel. But the good news your going to be released from the hospital tomorrow." The model shot up from the hospital bed.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD NEWS! I HATE YOU MATSUDA! I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE EVERYTHING! I LOVE LIGHT YAGAMI! AND ONLY LIGHT YAGAMI! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SOME SPONGE BOB WANNABE!" She yelled it loud anuff for all of the Shinigami to hear and God himself.

"Sponge Bob Wannabe?" The important men were puzzled. "Don't ask" Matsuda stated. One of the important men started to look pretty ticked. SMACK! Misa was slapped in the face.

"YOU'LL BARE HIS CHILDREN AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!" The room was more dead silent than before. Who would dare hit Misa Misa? That was on the back of everyone's minds.

"AS LONG AS YOU TWO FUCK EACH OTHER THE GOVERNMENT DOESN'T CARE! I COULD CARE LESS IF L RAPED YOU!" All Misa could do was stare at the man that dare hit her. L didn't seem like the type of person that would fall for humanly urges. The man seemed to calm down.

"You won't be seeing that Yagami boy in a long time bitch. We'll make sure of that." And with that, the two men left the room. Matsuda broke the silence. "I'll get your stuff Misa, you better get dressed we'll be leaving soon." That was the first time he'd never called her Misa Misa. "I'll still love Light Yagami. No matter what!" She shouted reassuring her self.

Two hours later...

"Were here Misa Misa!" Matsuda smiled back at her from the driver's seat. They were in front of a rather large classy hotel with a big cheerful green sign above the entrance that said Midori. But she didn't feel so cheerful. Matsuda opened the Hybrids back door and let her out. He carried her bags to the hotel door.

"I think I'll leave you here." Matsuda said nervously as he walked away. She couldn't really blame him. That L guy weirded her out too. Misa knocked on the hotel door.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

"I think I'll leave you here." Matsuda said seriously as he walked away. She couldn't really blame him. That L guy weirded her out too. Misa knocked on the hotel door.

5 minutes later...

MISA'S POV

tap. tap. Tap.

Her foot tapped more loudly as the time went by. Her mind started to ranting. "I know I have the right room. What's taking him so long?!"

Tap. Tap. TAP.

"It's almost like I'm eager to get in there. To see that sugarholic! That ugly footed hobbit! That life stealer!" Her taping came to a sudden halt. "Psh!" After settling down Misa heard faint foot steps from the other side of the door.

MATSUDA'S POV

Sigh.

Matsuda plopped down on the couch of his apartment. He turned his tired head a bit upward towards the phone. He glanced at the paper he took note of the orders Watari gave him of the hotels location. Matsuda glanced at the quickly jotted piece of scrap which he forgot to destroy like he was ordered.

"Midori Room 213"

Woosh! Matsuda sprung up. "Oh shit! I thought it was room 231! Oh, no! Misa!"

MISA'S POV

WHAM! A short bald man with a beer belly quickly opened the door. Misa's jaw dropped.

"FINALLY! That whore I asked for is here! Come on inside sweetie buns!"

Miss Amane turned a whole new shade of red with a fury. "MATSU, YOU DUMBASS!" Misa gave baldie a justful kick in the groin before slamming the door in his filthy face. The "I don't do nudes." girl started to stammer away.

"Misa!" She turned around to find Watari way down the hall with the room 213's door opened. She walked his way. Watari lend her into the high class hotel room closing the door behind them.

Misa turned her head left and then right. The chairs were red velvet and the carpet snow white. Thetavels were all a nice oak with fancy embroidery. "Ryuzaki will be here in a minute. I'll leave you alone to wait here. Have a seat." "Thank you." She did as she was asked and sat down on a comfy red velvety chair. The biggest chair in the whole hotel. Which little did she forget was in fact L's. Misa glanced at the floor thinking of Light and her new found sorrows, resulting in her starting to get watery eyes. L quietly slipped into the room.

He stood right infront of her. She was completely dazed. "Hello Miss. Amane."

Her head snapped up. With a dumb founded expression on her face she attempted to squeak something up. "Hi. Ryu..zaki." Her head slouched back down right after her weak attempt of a greeting.

(screw the POVs)

L gently put his hand under her chin and slowly tilted her head up. His face only 2 inches away from the melloncally women with the expression of a deer in headlights. He could feel his breathing bounce off her delicate skin and land back on him. Misa did a frightful squeak and jerked her self away to cling to the chairs armrest.

"I don't know exactly what you were told Miss Amane. But I have no intention of hurting you." She managed to slowly start to sit up. "Uh-huh" Another squeak came out of her soft lips. Glistening.

"Please scoot over to your left Misa." She obeyed. L took the spot to her right with his knees against his chest. They were rather close. But he knew this had to be done...

Misa did a sudden gasp. His arm was delicately draped over her shoulder. She couldn't form anything into words. They stayed like that for a long time. She didn't look at that clock. Hoping she would adjust to the feeling of him touching her. She knew that wasn't all he was going to feel. Misa knew he was required to go MUCH further. And she couldn't prevent that. No matter how much she wished.

Her arms were now slouching. Miss Amane started to relax. "Watari and I searched for a way out of this. Our arrangement is sealed tite. I'm sad to say." Misa let her hair fall in her face. "As much as I don't like to say this, were going to have to start sometime Amane. And I wouldn't like to force my self on you." The models head slowly rose. Misa looked into L's eyes with a deep intensity. "You would do something like that?" The look on her face was serious.

Misa didn't want to have to cry so much anymore. "Only if I have too. Rape is very unlike me." The same look stayed on her face. For once she looked like she could make your skin crawl. IT was almost as if her innocence had just been ripped away, but then, of course Light Yagami had already done so. Innocence isn't something you can get back. She knew he no longer mattered. It had been Syonara between them for days now. For good. There was no use in fighting anymore.

Misa did a little chuckle. "Do me as you wish... Nothing matters anymore."

L lightly pressed his hand on her cheek. His thumb gracing her soft lips. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't talk like that." He was spilling out sweet words just as Light had. Hoping it would make it easier for her.

"Light Yagami wasn't your life before. You had gone living without him. It won't hurt to go without him again. It'll be more like before... Except I will be your husband."

Misa just couldn't really put anything into words. What to say, What to do? Nothing made any since. But there was one part that did... She remembered it exactly as he said it.

_"Only if I have too. Rape is very unlike me."_

It could happen. It probably was the only way he could go on with solving cases. At least without the government trailing him. And anyone of the few people who do know him do in fact know the great detective L would do _anything_ to solve a case. After all, he did keep her confined for so long. Even though she didn't do anything wrong.

L interrupted her thoughts, "Forget him." There was a long silence. Her mouth dropped.

"I'll give you a week Miss. Amane." And with that, he left the room.

Creators Comments

This story was originally posted on my Deviant Art account (MelloHello) I was so happy with the feedback I got from the first chapter that I decided it was worth putting on You can only find the first chapter on that account. The reason why I created this story was because the lack of MisaXL fanfiction there was. And I'm rather picky with fanfiction and most I read I don't like. Fanmail and constructive criticism are all welcome.


End file.
